peelfandomcom-20200213-history
26 June 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-06-26 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *Show live from Glastonbury (with John and Andy Kershaw) * Sessions *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet only session, recorded 23rd May 1993. No known commercial release. *Live sets from Orb and Sharon Shannon (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Polvo: Vibracobra (7" Vibracobra) Rockville ROCK 6066-7''' §''' *Psychick Warriors Ov Gaia: Exit 23 ( [ ]) ' §'(precise track details not known) *PJ Harvey: Wang Dang Doodle ( [ ]) ' §'(precise track details not known) *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet: Telepathetic (session)' #' *Luciana: Chant Down (7" Chant Down) XTerminator ‎– none''' &''' *Johnboy: Sourmouth (album Pistolswing) Trance Syndicate Records - TR 16''' §''' *news *Heavenly: P.U.N.K. Girl (7" P.U.N.K. Girl) Sarah Records ‎– SARAH 81''' §''' *Joe Tex: Buying A Book ( [ ]) ' §'(precise track details not known) *New Bad Things: I Suck (7" Concrete) Rainforest Records ‎– RR011) £ & *Jonathan Richman: Velvet Underground (CD I, Jonathan) Rounder Records - Rounder CD 9036 £ & *New Decade: Statue Of Gold (12" Statue Of Gold 4 Track EP) Out Of Romford Records OOR 008''' §''' *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet: They Used To Pay Him To Watch Trains (session)' #' *Smut: Goodness, No Grief (7" Goodness, No Grief / Epilogue) Spanish Fly Records ‎– SFR-89238''' §''' *Docteur Nico* & Empompo Deyesse: Boujie Ya Motema (album Derniere Memoire) Voix D'Afrique VA 013''' §''' 1991 Festive Fifty *'02' PJ Harvey: Dress ( [ ]) ' §'(precise track details not known) *Camille Howard: Fire-Ball Boogie (v/a CD Specialty Legends Of Boogie-Woogie) Ace - CDCHD 422''' §''' *©: He Was (album Witch) Transglobal GLOBAL 1''' & $''' *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet: The Jehrny (session)' #' *Matthew Sweet: Divine Intervention ( [ ]) ' §'(precise track details not known) *news *Royal Trux: Gett Off (7" Steal Yr Face) Sub Pop ‎– SP203''' §''' *Orb: The Valley (live Glastonbury set)' §' *Orb: The Assassin (live Glastonbury set)' §' *Michael Hurley: Coloured Birds (7" Wildegeeses / Coloured Birds) Singles Only Label ‎– SOL-246-7''' §''' *Carlton Livingston: Deported (7" Deported) Black Scorpio ‎– none''' §''' *Bob Wills & His Texas Playboys: There's Going To Be A Party (For The Old Folks) ( [ ]) ' §' *Hammerhead: Moby Dick (split 7" Moby Dick / Bereft Rescue Mission No. 43) OXO Records ‎– OXO 008''' @''' *Datblygu: Gazpacho (CD Libertino) Ankst - ANKST 037''' §''' *Sharon Shannon: The Silver Spire / The Green Fields of Glentown / The Mountain Road / Polka For Anna (live Glastonbury Set)' §' *Dave Clarke: Winter (12" Four Seasons) ACV ACV 1022''' §''' *news *Mambo Taxi: Poems On The Underground (7" Poems On The Underground) Clawfist HUNKA 19''' §''' *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet: 16 Encores (session)' #' *Van Morrison: St Dominic's Preview ( [ ])' ') £''' *VCF: Hydrochloric (12" Neon EP) Magnetic North magnet 005 '''@ *Fall: Victoria ( [ ]) £''' *Palace Brothers: O Lord Are You In Need? (album There Is No-One What Will Take Care Of You) ''' § Tracks marked ' # '''available on '''File 1' Tracks marked @ '''available on '''File 2 Tracks marked £ '''available on '''File 3 Tracks marked & '''available on '''File 4 Tracks marked $ '''available on '''File 5 Tracks marked''' §''' are not yet available. Thanks to Tim for the handwritten playlist. File ;Name *1) RF Sessions 20.mp3 *2) john-peel-54a-1993 *3) John'n'Andy-Glasto-1993-B-(remastered).mp3 *4) 1993-06-xx-07-xx Peel Show LE183.mp3 *5) ;Length *1) 1:21:47 (from 1:11:27) *2) 46:29 (22:29-28:44) *3) 49:25 (from 28:43) *4) 1:33:10 (from 1:20:52) (to 1:24:37 and from 1:32:46 unique) *5) (to 0:00:38) ;Other * Recorded by Peel Mailing List member RobF and digitised by Weatherman22 *1) Many thanks to ... RobF *2) From HO John Peel 54 1993 *3) From Glastonbury 1993 *4) Created from LE183 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June July 1993 Lee Tape 183 *5) ;Available * 1) Mooo * 4,5) Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:1993